Love Of Academy
by Tinny-Desu
Summary: Isabella Rusell es una tímida estudiante que recibe una beca para entrar a una prestigiosa Academia en donde le entregan a cada estudiante un tutor personal, ella se verá rodeada de príncipes, profesores, tutores, amigos que harán que ella tenga una entretenida y dramática vida en la Academia.


_**Un Nuevo Comienzo **_

Academia HearLight la mejor academia para las personas con inteligencia e intelecto inigualable.  
Con una infraestructura perfecta. Habitaciones espaciosas, piscina olímpica, Aulas de clases con temperatura, comidas gourmet, casilleros, biblioteca virtual, extensos campos para deportes, pizarrones táctiles, SDI card, y por lo que la reconocían internacionalmente, los Robots "Acom" y los "Procom".  
Estos son dados según el rango de status e intelecto.

Los "_Procom_" o Professional Computer. Tutores Robots de estudiantes importantes, especiales con gran economía y status social. Se desarrollan entre un sofware para cumplir los requerimientos de los alumnos. Los tienen todos los años hasta concluir todos los estudios.

Los "_Acom_" o Artificial Computer Son tutores robots para las personas con inteligencia e intelecto. No se necesita status social. Tienen un sofware sumamente desarrollado para abastecer los conocimientos de sus alumnos.

Esta es una institución de Elite. Premiada mejor Academia 12 años consecutivos.  
Creamos las mejores personas para un mejor futuro.

Atentamente: Inst. Hearlight

Baje el folleto lentamente, dejándolo caer en el piso, mi cara estaba helada y pálida.  
— ¿QUE? —Dije mientras miraba a mis padres con una cara de confusión.  
—AHHHHH. Mi hermosa hija yo sabía que tú entrarías a esa institución. —  
Mi madre se abalanzó sobre mí y me daba besos sofocantes en la cara mientras que yo solo estaba helada. De una manera todos se tiraron a mi diciéndome —Felicitaciones — yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, ¿Osea que yo voy a estudiar allá? Solo sentía las risas de los demás y los besos molestos de mi familia. Aleje a todas las personas que estaban cerca y me tire al sofá quedando casi acostada mientras trataba de asimilar todo.  
Si. Esa chica media muerta que estaba inconsciente y asustada en el sofá era yo. Isabella Russell, tengo 16 años de edad. Nací el 1 de abril, mis hermosos padres son la Famosa Diseñadora de Modas Elisse Russell y El Empresario Smith Russell. Soy hija única, siempre me han dicho que me parezco a mi padre, tengo el cabello muy rubio y ondulado que me llega más debajo de la espalda. Mi piel es blanca, el color de mis ojos es verde claro como los de mi madre. Vivo en Inglaterra. Se tocar el piano y el violín. Hace no mucho tiempo me gane una beca para entrar a un colegio de prodigio, pero para eso tenía que hacer un test obligatorio. Solo escogen a las mejores personas. Así que hice el test, esperaba sacar una nota no tan buena. Pero como si fuera poco saque 993/1000. Siendo sincera yo todavía no asimilo esa puntuación. En una semana comenzaran las clases de la institución. Pero claro como dice en el folleto, recibiré un Acomp. Mis padres no son los más adinerados del mundo, cada uno tiene su trabajo y son alegres con eso. Solo tengo una semana para prepararme psicológicamente, yo no soy muy buena para hacer amigos, soy algo tímida y no me expreso mucho, pero cuando le tomo confianza a alguien soy una chica muy alegre y optimista. Mi inigualable mejor amiga de infancia es Christina Thurner, ella se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos por problemas familiares, pero aun así sigo en contacto con ella.  
Me levante del sofá, solté un suspiro largo mientras me daba un corto masaje en las sienes.  
Mi madre camino enfrente de mí, paso sus manos por mis hombros y bajo un poco para quedar hasta mi estatura. Sus hermosos ojos verdes, ese cabello café, esa sonrisa que te hacia calmar y desbordar de felicidad.  
—Todo Estará Bien. Dijo esto presionándome la nariz repentinamente mientras esbozaba una risa gentil.  
— ¿Enserio? — le pregunte con un puchero en la cara mientras la miraba a los ojos.  
—Ella siempre tiene la razón hija. Hasta cuando no la tenga.— Mi padre giró con una copa de vino en manos y se la dió a mi madre. Mientras que el reía por sus palabras anteriores.  
—Señor Russell creo que está siendo muy malo con su linda esposa.— Mamá se sentó delicadamente en un sillón, mientras que mi padre tomaba asiento al lado suyo. Esos cabellos rubios, esos hermosos ojos azules que irradiaban luz y esa piel pálida. Por primera vez creo que le vi su parecido a mí.  
—Bueno hija. Es tu decisión. ¿Iras a estudiar allá? ¿Sí o No? —  
Mi madre me miro con unos ojos llenos de curiosidad y mi padre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se notaba que estaban orgullosos de mí.  
A veces me pongo a pensar cuando fue el día en el que ellos se desestrezaron, pero ningún recuerdo vino a mi cabeza. Ahora que lo pienso bien, ellos siempre estuvieron a mi cuidado y nunca descansaron hasta ahora. Ya es el momento en el que se dejen de preocupar por mí, bueno aunque sea por un tiempo.  
—Madre. Padre. Les tengo una propuesta. Yo voy a estudiar allá y ustedes aprovechan para tomar unas vacaciones.

Mi mamá me miro sorprendida, puso una mano en su boca delicadamente evitando reír.  
— ¿Para qué quieres eso hija? No te preocupes por nosotros. — Papá dejó su copa vacía en la pequeña mesa de sala.  
—Si ese es el caso. No iré a estudiar allá, me haré de esposo y me iré de la casa — Dije mientras me giraba para no ver su rostro aunque sabía que no era verdad.  
Mi madre me miro con un deje de ternura y luego río de nuevo.  
—Estamos bien así. Amor—  
Solo baje la cabeza dando a entender que estaba triste, en realidad si lo estaba. Solo solté un suspiro y cerré mis ojos.  
—Hija. No te pongas así. — Mi padre hablo con tristeza.  
—Es que yo solo... No Nada. — Me levante del sofá resignada.  
—Hija. Lo haremos. ¿Está bien? Nos iremos de vacaciones.— Papá se levantó y camino hacia mí.  
— ¿Enserio? Pregunté y puse la mirada en sus ojos azules como el cielo.  
—Claro. Lo que sea por mi princesita.— Él puso una mano en mi cabeza y me dio una tierna caricia.  
— ¡kyaaa! Nos vamos de vacaciones. Si si si si. —Vi a mi madre bailando en plena sala, ella es muy bipolar. Puede estar triste pero en un segundo está feliz. Mi padre la miro cansado y con una gotita por la sien. El solo camino hacia ella, parecía que le iba a decir algo para que se tranquilice. Pero solo se puso a bailar una especie de tango sin coordinación con ella. Si esos eran mis padres, muy infantiles pero los quiero así. Subí hasta mi cuarto, la alfombra del pasillo estaba tan suave y me tire en ella. Escuche el sonido del mi laptop que salía de mi cuarto. —Una Videollamada. Una videollamada. Una videollamada— lo último lo grite corriendo apresuradamente. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto. Me tire a la silla del escritorio y abrí computadora.  
— ¡Hola! — una chica de cabellos rubios muy lacios y con unos ojos color miel estaba del otro lado de mi pantalla.  
— ¡Hola Chris! — Grite haciendo un saludo con mi mano frente a la cámara.  
—Un pajarito me dijo que, entraste al instituto Hearlight. — Dio un grito súper alto que se escuchó hasta el jardín.  
—N-No Grites. —Dije mientras bajaba el volumen.  
—Pero hablamos de Instituto HEARLIGHT. Gritó de nuevo la última palabra.  
—Lo sé.  
— ¿Y si vas? — Puso un ojo en la cámara y lo abrió bien.  
—Si. — Era asqueroso ver el ojo de ella en la cámara y yo que creía que sus ojos eran hermosos.  
—Me alegro. Eres muy inteligente... Ahhh ya me tengo que ir. Clases en la tarde. Ya sabes. Bueno solo era para confirmar eso. Mañana te llamo. Muack — De ahí toda la pantalla se puso negra. Solo cerré la computadora, me acosté en mi cama, abracé a Señor Gato, es mi lindo peluche de un gatito color celeste con unos ojos realmente grandes que hacen verlo súper tierno y me quede dormida plácidamente.  
Me desperté y vi la hora de mí. Pequeño despertador. —12:30 A.M — Me sorprendí mucho había dormido hasta tan tarde. Pero lo que más me sorprendía era que mi nana no me hubiera despertado. Me di una ducha larga y relajante. Baje y no vi nadie en la cocina. Solo la mesa y un plato de tostadas con un vaso de yogurt de frutillas, lo comí rápido y fui a la biblioteca de la casa, ahí estaba mi madre muy feliz frente a su computadora. Como Siempre con su ropa tan elegante, tenía un vestido rojo pegado al cuerpo que le llegaba más arriba de la rodilla con un gran cinturón negro de una rosa en su definida cintura, sus zapatos de tacones negros que tenían un lazo del mismo color. Su peinado era sutil, su cabello recogido atrás en forma de flor y su flequillo cayendo en su fina cara. Mi madre es realmente hermosa.  
—Oh. Hija ya te despertaste. Dice Luna que no podrá venir hasta más tarde. Que la disculpes que no te pudo hacer el desayuno.  
—P-Pero si en la mesa estaba... — Okey entonces ¿quién me preparo el desayuno?  
—Tu queridísima Madre te hizo el desayuno ¿No me amas? — Dijo mientras se daba halagos a ella misma.  
—Seeeee.  
—Hump. Mira estoy viendo donde pasaremos las vacaciones. ¡Ven!  
Camine hacia ella y vi que había varias páginas abierta sobre vuelos y viajes.  
— ¿T-Tahití? —dije mientras acercaba mi oreja a mi hombro.  
—Siiiiii. Tiene muchas atracciones y lo que más me gusta es la playa. —  
—Madre. Tienes que escoger algo que también le guste a papá. Pero... Mi padre acepta todas tus ocurrencias—El timbre se escuchó salí corriendo para ver quién era. Apreté el botón para hablar y vi la pantalla monocroma de las cámaras de la casa. Puse mi vista en una que decía "Reja de entrada" Era Luna mi nana. Grité fuertemente y apreté el otro botón para que se abran las rejas. Salí de la casa y espere a mi nana en la fuente de ángel que estaba en mitad de jardín. Ella venía con una torta. Podía ver su delicada figura resplandecer debajo del sol, unos cabellos plateados finos, una cara angelical adornada por unos hermosos ojos morados. Resplandecía como la misma luna.  
Mi nana se acercó a mí y me extendió la torta. Era de chocolate, le di una gran sonrisa y entre rápidamente a la cocina. Le dije con mucho entusiasmo lo que había sucedido ayer, ella solo sonrió y me recompenso con un collar plateado que tenía la nota musical "Sol". Los bordes del collar eran celestes, el color que me gustaba mucho.  
Esa semana paso normal. Mi madre buscando lugares para ir con mi padre, no se decidieron a qué lugar ir y viajaran por todo el mundo. Mi padre por su lado hacia los trámites para obtener un avión privado.  
Hasta que llego el día esperado, el fin de semana pase todo el día arreglando ropa con Luna. Tenía que llevar todo lo necesario, desde ropa hasta mi adorado gatito de peluche. Ya estaba todo listo, el chofer me iría a dejar allá, sería un viaje de 6 horas.  
Camine hacia mi madre, la abrasé tiernamente. Hice lo mismo con mi padre.  
—Que tengan un bonito viaje. Los amo.— Dije mientras tiraba un beso en el aire. Fui donde el carro estaba estacionado, ahí estaba Luna, siempre tan callada. Me tire a sus brazos y me restregué en su blanco delantal.  
—Luna... Te extrañare.  
—Yo también— Paso su suave mano por mi cabello.  
Me subí al auto negro que me esperaba, el chofer ya había guardado todas mis maletas en la cochera.  
Baje lentamente el vidrio negro de la ventana.  
—Los amo. Grité fuertemente mientras el carro salía por la grande reja. Vi por el retrovisor la cara triste de mi nana y de mis padres. Agarre fuertemente entre mis manos el collar de plata que me regalo Luna, una lágrima rodo por mi mejilla hasta caer en el suave asiento.  
Abrí mi cartera saque de allí mi celular y mis auriculares. Escuche música las primeras 2 horas tuve tiempo de meditar como será ese lugar, sé que soy una chica tímida, miedosa y un poco reservada, no llegare a ser nadie reconocida, aunque tampoco quería que todo el mundo me conociese. Solo voy a estudiar allá por una propuesta de mis padres, no debo de darle mucha importancia a este asunto o me preocuparé más. En el resto del viaje me dispuse a dormir, creo que de tanto pensar y el cansancio de no dormir un fin de semana me quede profundamente dormida.

.

.

—Señorita. Estamos por llegar.— Escuche la voz del chofer y abrí mis ojos pestañeando varias veces.  
— ¿Ehh? — Me senté bien y puse la mano en la ventana, estábamos en un puente, podía ver el lago desde el vidrio. Llegamos al final del puente, arriba de este había una muy grande publicidad que decía "Academia HearLight".  
—Señorita saque su pase.— El chofer paro el carro al frente de una valla de seguridad.  
— ¿Pase? Ohh claro.— Saqué el papel que me había llegado por correo ese día, era un trámite, aún tenía que matricularme, entregar mis papeles a director y algunas cosas más.  
El chofer se sacó los delicadamente guantes blancos y removió de mis manos el papel para dárselo a una hermosa chica de cabellos pelirrojos que estaba en una pequeña cabina.  
—Ohhh. ¿Becada? Felicitaciones. Esperamos que le guste nuestra academia. En el instituto le darán todas sus utilidades. Para sacar su matrícula debes de ir con el director él le dará la información necesaria. Suerte— La chica sonrió cálidamente y apretó un botón que alzo esa valla de seguridad, permitiendo el paso a otra calle que tenía estatuas de personas, todas parecían hadas o ángeles, en cada lado de la calle había césped verdoso muy cuidado.  
Llegamos a una especie de rejas doradas que tenían un entrelazadas, estas se abrieron automáticamente. Mi cara se puso pálida cuando las rejas se abrieron por completo. Una música muy alegre sonaba en ese lugar, todo era lleno de color, era perfecto, una gran academia estaba frente a mis ojos, aunque parecía un palacio, en realidad esa academia es un palacio, esas paredes color pastel y esos finos adornos blancos que hacían ver más elegante el lugar. Mi chofer abrió la puerta y me ofreció su mano para salir por completo del auto.  
—Bueno señorita. Dejare las cosas encargadas. Cuando le den su habitación usted las recoge con su guía.— El chofer entró de nuevo al carro y condujo despacio.  
Camine hacia la entrada del instituto, un gran salón se desplego a mis pies, seguía impactada con la perfecta infraestructura del lugar. Vi una cantidad inmensa de personas caminando por el lugar, pinturas en las paredes de personas muy reconocidas y unos peculiares robots pequeños recogiendo el polvo o basura que había en el piso. Era extraño, todos me veían con curiosidad, será porque no llevo el uniforme. Trate de no prestar atención a eso y camine rápidamente hacia delante.  
— ¡Oye! — Escuche a alguien gritar en mi dirección ¿Me estaban llamando a mí? Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de mí una voz de mujer sonó de nuevo llamándome.  
— ¡Isabella! Gire rápidamente encontrándome con dos chicas desconocidas que caminaban hacia mí.  
Se pararon en frente mío y me sonrieron. Una de ellas era de cabellos cafés ondulado muy blanca y otra de cabellos negros, lacios. Los ojos de ellas eran de igual color, era un color miel  
—Mira, se te cayo esto.— Dijo la pelinegra extendiéndome mi pase.  
—Disculpa por llamarte por tu nombre. — La de cabellos castaños sonrió amablemente.  
—Gra-Gracias. Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca.  
—Eres nueva ¿no? Dijo la de cabellos azabaches.  
—Tienes un Bonito nombre. — La pelicafe sonrió de nuevo y alzo su pulgar a la altura de su cara.  
—Gracias. Sonreí un poco ante la acción de aquella chica.  
—Pero ¿dónde están nuestros modales? — La pelinegra dijo poniéndose una mano en la frente.  
—Watashi wa Jiselle Flourite desu. — La chica de cabellos más claros hablo mientras me guiñaba el ojo e hizo un signo de amor y paz con su mano.  
—Ahhh. Ella es Jiselle Flourite y yo soy Gennedi Faure. —La de cabellos oscuros señalo a su amiga con las manos.  
—Ji-Jiselle Y Gennedi? — Señale a la castaña primero y a la pelinegra después.  
—Muy bien. Ya somos amigas. Ahhhh Si Todavía no te has matriculado, tienes que ir donde el director, si quieres te llevamos, nosotras cruzamos por su sala.  
—Muchísimas Gracias. Dije mientras algo de alivio y alegría llegaba a mi corazón.  
—Las andábamos buscando. Va a comenzar la ceremonia de apertura en unos momentos. — Unos chicos rubios ojiazules les hablaron a Jiselle y a Gennedi. El más joven se acercó a Jiselle para darle un horario de clases, él era igual que el otro solo que con una coleta amarrada por la parte de atrás.  
El otro rubio le entrego unos cuadernos a Gennedi diciéndole que tenía que presentarlos. Este chico tenía su rubio cabello suelto a comparación del otro.  
— ¿A qué hora empieza la ceremonia de apertura? — Dijo Jiselle al chico de coleta.  
—En media hora.  
—Está bien. Vamos Isabella. — Gennedi me tomo del brazo y Jiselle del otro.  
—Por cierto los que nos vienen persiguiendo son nuestros tutores.  
El chico rubio de coleta es mi Acomp, se llama Len. — La castaña señalo hacia atrás.  
—Y el chico rubio de cabellos sueltos es mi Acomp, se llama Arleth. —La pelinegra miro hacia donde los chicos.  
— ¿Qué? ¡Parecen tan reales! — Mi cara de confusión quedo a relucir.  
—Es que lo son. Son más reales de lo que crees. —Gennedi lo dijo en voz baja mientras me miraba. Seguíamos caminando y veía puertas a cada lado del pasillo que tenían nombres de materias. La sala más grande decía "Matemáticas" que se dividía en 5 puertas Álgebra, Trigonometría, Geometría Analítica, Estadística y Calculo diferencial, yo soy mala para las matemáticas no entiendo nada, aunque me ponga a estudiar el día entero se me olvida, pero claro dicen que todos vienen con dones, hasta ahora encuentro el mio. Subimos las escaleras blancas que tenían un hermoso barandal dorado, caminamos un poco más y llegamos al frente de una puerta color Marrón que decía "Directiva".  
—Ya llegamos. Si quieres encontrarnos después estamos en la sala de ceremonias, ahí están todos los estudiantes, no te preocupes. —Jiselle me hizo una seña con la mano y camino hacia Len.  
Gennedi me sonrió y fue hacia su amiga. Gire y vi la puerta grande frente a mí. Aquí comenzara todo. Tire la puerta hacia delante y entre a un tipo de sala.  
— ¿Bu-Buenos Días? —Vi un escritorio, había un gran sofá girado, parecía haber alguien sentado allí.  
Todo quedo en silencio.  
— ¿Buenos Días? Dije de nuevo con la voz un poco más alta. Nadie respondía nada. Sentí un fuerte empujón en mi espalda caí hacia atrás en algo muy cómodo, una silla me estaba llevando a toda velocidad por la sala de esa habitación. Fueron varias vueltas, hasta que la silla paro su movimiento y se puso enfrente de una plataforma. Comenzó a salir humo de esa tarima, luces de colores iluminaban el voluminoso cuerpo de la persona que salía lentamente del piso. Su cuerpo salió por completo y se oyó su voz.  
— ¡MY HONEY! —Grito fuertemente mientras se daba aplausos a sí mismo. Yo por mi lado estaba confundida se suponía que tenía que ir a ver a director no a un gordete en tarima.  
—Tú has aprobado nuestro test con mucha eficacia. Te damos la bienvenida oficial a la academia Hearlight. Bailaba mientras hablaba saco un papel de su elegante ropaje y una especia de cartilla pequeña, tiro los papeles al aire y los agarre rápidamente.  
Una era un papel que decía que estoy oficialmente matriculada, la otra era una cartilla que decía:  
— ¿SDI Card?  
—Si la SDI sirve para entrar a la academia cuando tengas que salir, solo pasas la tarjeta por los paneles electrónicos que hay en la entrada para que te permitan entrar, es importante Honey no la pierdas. — Me levante del asiento con rapidez.  
—Oh no, Pequeña aún hay que enseñarle algunas cosas. — La silla de nuevo me hizo sentarme.  
—Su Acomp lo obtendrá mañana. Si tienes alguna duda no dudes en decírmelo. —el bajo las escaleras lentamente.  
— ¡Ringo! — El director grito fuertemente llamando a alguien.  
La puerta se abrió y entro una hermosa chica muy joven de cabellos rosados ondulados que le llegaban a su sutil cadera, tenía una bonita figura, una cara hermosa parecía una modelo o una Miss, su rostro era muy perfecta, con unos ojos azules eléctricos y una piel muy pálida.  
— ¡Sí! ¿Director? — Su voz era muy fina.  
—Tsukimiya lleva a Russell a su nueva habitación y muéstrale todo lo de la institución. El director de nuevo hacia sus extraños movimientos de baile.  
— ¡OK! — Ella se giró, camino hacia mí y me miro a los ojos.  
—Woiii. Muy verdes. Me encantan. Igual que a tu madre. Pu~*—Me agarro de la mano y las estrecho entre las suyas.  
— ¿Co-Conoce a mi madre?  
—Sí. Todo el mundo la conoce por crear la ropa con un estilo único. —Dió una vuelta y estiró las manos hacia arriba  
—Sigamos. Hablamos en el camino.— me agarro nuevamente de la mano y me arrastro hasta la puerta.  
Estábamos caminando en el pasillo, ella volteó a mirarme y me sonrió, no pude evitar sonreír también.  
—Te pareces mucho a tu padre. Pero tus ojos son idénticos a los de tu madre. —Dijo con mucha nostalgia.  
—La verdad es que si conocí a tu madre en persona. En el Paris Fashion Week .Hace muchos años —La mire, de verdad y que era muy bonita. Toda chica envidiaría su contextura perfecta.  
—Ya llegamos. En frente de mi había una puerta parecida a la de un ascensor.  
— ¿La SDI Card? —Revise en las cosas de mi bolso y la saque rápidamente.  
—Mira lo que tienen que hacer es deslizarla por este filo electrónico y la puerta se abrirá por adentro. Mientras no tengas la SDI no puedes entrar. Inténtalo Pu~— Ella me dio mi SDI, a un lado de la puerta había una pequeña cabina pegada a la pared, deslice la tarjeta verticalmente muy rápido y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente en dos.  
—Muy Bien. Ahora entremos. — Guarde la tarjeta, entre a la habitación y me quede perpleja. Había unos hermosos muebles de color café rodeando una pequeña mesa con un florero, debajo de los muebles había un alfombra de muy fina calidad.  
En una esquina de la sala había un escritorio con una silla, una lámpara iluminaba una pequeña biblioteca pegada a la pared, la sala tenía un sofá de cuero reclinable y un televisor plasma en las paredes de color piel. Unas cortinas de seda estaban guindadas en un gran ventanal que daba luz a esa elegante sala. Habian cuatro puertas dos en el lado derecho y dos en el izquierdo de la sala. Camine hacia una de las puertas y la abri, un espejo gigante me reflejo, el baño era muy elegante y grande. Tenía una tina blanca, una ducha, las llaves de agua eran doradas con temporizador de agua era perfecto hasta el barandal para poner las toallas.  
Termine de ver todo allí y avance a la otra puerta de al lado.  
Era la habitación, mis ojos brillaron al ver mi cuarto, tenía una cama extensa redonda, al lado de esta había dos pequeños mesones de madera, en la pared habían lámparas doradas, una cómoda de madera que tenía algunos portarretratos estaba en una esquina y al frente de la cama incrustado en la pared estaba un closet que tenía dos puertas muy grandes.  
— ¡Bella! —Escuche el grito de Ringo y observe como entraba a la habitación. La mire con entusiasmo.  
—Tienes que ver esto Isabella. — Camino donde estaba y me agarro de la mano, me tiro a la cama, era muy suave y cómoda.  
—Te va a impresionar. —Dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado mío.  
—Finjamos que estas dormida. Cierra los ojos. — Yo los cerré tenía mucha curiosidad por lo que iba a suceder.  
—Y ahora te despiertas, quieres abrir la ventana pero te da pereza. ¡Abre los ojos! —Los abrí y todo estaba igual.  
—Todavía no pasa nada. Toma aprieta el botón celeste —Me dio un tipo de control y apreté el que me dijo. Yo no me había dado cuanta que al lado de la cama había una gran cortina, esta se comenzó a recoger sola y solo quedo una pared de vidrio. Detrás de la puerta de vidrio un hermoso balcón se desplegaba, salimos y las plantas llenas de color aromatizaban ese pequeño lugar.  
— ¿Te gusta? — Ella me pregunto mientras miraba afuera del balcón.  
—Me encanta.— La verdad y que me había gustado mucho como era el lugar, además las personas eran muy amables.  
—Bueno. Entremos. — Sonrió abrió la puerta de cristal y me dejo pasar primera. Era un balcón increíble, se podía ver el verde pasto y personas caminando de un lado a otro además del apacible olor a flores que llegaba a ese lugar.  
—Cierto. Falta una cosa por enseñarte...Te va a encantar. —Me halo de la mano, me arrastro a la sala y me tiro en el sillón de cuero, ella se sentó al lado mío. Era un sillón para una persona pero no estábamos tan gordas. Su cabello olía a fresas, se giró y me dio el control de nuevo. —El Morado.— Apreté el botón del color que me dijo y el sofá se comenzó a mover.  
Era divertido, hacia cosquillas ella tenía una risa dulce, que me hacía reír más aun, hasta que se terminó de mover y seguíamos riendo. Nos levantamos, ella inmediatamente camino hacia la habitación y escuché las puertas del closet.  
Se asomó en el marco de la puerta y caminó hacia mí con algo en sus manos.  
—Tu uniforme. — Me extendió un suéter color negro, tenía una corbata a cuadros de color rosado, negro y blanco. La falda era corta y del mismo color de la corbata. La camisa era blanca de cuello y mangas cortas, las medias eran largas y blancas.  
— ¿E-Es mío? — El uniforme era tan hermoso, tenía ese toque femenino.  
— ¡Sí! Ve y Pruébate el uniforme !ahora! Puu~ —Me tomo de la mano y me empujó hacia el baño.  
Me vestí rápido, la corbata la deje aparte, nunca he visto como la han puesto asi que solo me puse la camisa blanca y el suéter negro. La falda era muy pequeña, me daba un poco de pena llevar el uniforme. Pero no estaba tan mal. Salí y la vi sentada en el sofá viendo hacia la puerta del baño. Su ojos se volvieron estrellas al verme se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia mí.  
— ¡Qué bonito! Esta Di-Vi-Na—Tu altura y caderas favorecen el uniforme. Parece que lo hayan hecho exclusivamente para ti. Pero y ¿tu corbata?—. No te la sabes poner ¿cierto? Me quito la corbata, se paró en frente de mí y era muy alta le calculaba unos 1,73 metros de altura. Rodeo la corbata en mi cuello. Habilidosamente hizo un nudo de tres giros lo hacía con eficacia.  
Seguro y que siempre le amarraba la corbata a su novio o esposo. Sonreír imaginándome esa escena.  
— ¡Ya está! Puu~— Puso sus manos en mis hombros y sonrió.  
Aunque la había conocido hace poco, le tomé confianza muy rápido. Seguro que es por su personalidad tan extrovertida y alegre.  
—Gracias. — De un momento otro mi barriga sonó de hambre, mi cara se puso roja -que vergüenza- Baje la cabeza y mire el suelo mientras le ordenaba que se abriera en dos y me tragara viva.  
—Ju~ju~ju — Puso una mano en su boca y río tiernamente.  
—Vayamos a comer algo. Ven. — Me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
— ¡Espera! — Tenía curiosidad para ver lo que tenían las otras dos puertas de la izquierda así que le eche una rápida ojeada.  
Entre a la primera y vi una cocina, había una mesa y un lavabo como cualquier cocina, tenía un gabinete de vidrio muy bonito.  
En la otra puerta se encontraba otra habitación, pero solo tenía una ventana, una cama y un closet... Seguro era para los invitados así que la cerré inmediatamente y salí ya que Ringo me estaba esperando.  
—Bueno ahora sí. — Ella salió primero y yo detrás de ella caminamos hasta llegar al centro del colegio.  
— ¡LLegamos! —Dijo ella mientras entrabamos al comedor de estudiantes. Era un gran bar que tenía pasteles, comida gourmet solo tomabas lo que querías de la mesa, podías escoger de todo, había dulces, chocolate con fresa, pudines y malteadas de todos los sabores.  
La pelirosa tomo un pudin y una torta con una malteada de chocolate.  
La seguí hacia la mesa y nos sentamos al lado de un gran ventanal. Me entrego la torta, la malteada y ella comió el pudin de fresa.  
— ¡Gracias por la comida...! —No podía decirle su nombre, solo lo había escuchado una vez pero se me había olvidado por completo. Además ni ella, ni yo, nos habíamos presentado.  
—ohh. Disculpa no me he presentado. Soy Tsukimiya Ringo puu~ — Dijo mientras me guiñaba su ojo derecho.  
—Yo-Yo soy Russell. Isabella Russell.  
—Mucho gusto. — Comimos rápido y me enseño la piscina, el auditorio, el cine, el centro comercial, todas las aulas de las diferentes áreas de clases, y la que más me gusto fue la de música. Hasta que llegamos a la sala de ceremonia de entrada al instituto.  
—Bueno aquí termina mi trabajo. Nice to meet you. Nos veremos después.  
Me sonrió tiernamente, me acaricio el cabello y camino hacia donde estaban unos profesores. Se le colgó del pecho a un profesor muy alto, más alto que ella. Él tenía el cabello anaranjado, con unos ojos ámbar además tenía un buen físico. Me senté rápidamente por que comenzaron a hablar. Salió el director dándonos la bienvenida. Pero claro primero salto desde un helicóptero para llegar hasta llegar a donde estaba.  
—Este año, los Acomp y los Procomp serán distintos. Hemos cambiado su Sofware por algo más sorprendente...-  
Como siempre el director bailaba y hablaba, así que no le tome mucha importancia.  
Ringo salió, se paró al lado del director y comenzó a hablar. Yo estaba a buscando a Jiselle y Gennedi con la mirada pero no las encontré por ningún lado.  
—Las personas que han entrado recién en este año o han regresado luego de un intercambio son la clase "A". Yo les su daré tutoría general. El aula se encuentra en el área del 2do piso, Salón 14. —Termino de hablar y bajo rápidamente de donde estaba para sentarse al lado del profesor de antes. Todos los profesores y profesoras comenzaron hablar, diciendo cuales eran sus cursos y sus estudiantes. Terminado todo, las personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a salir a sus salones, yo no sabía de nuevo en donde estaba, solo miraba la letra de los cursos. Cada curso tenía un número, ninguno decía "A", solo miraba la parte de arriba de las puertas, caminando me choque con alguien, casi caigo para atrás pero me agarraron de la mano y ese desconocido me apretó fuertemente en su pecho. Yo que quede sorprendida, en pocas palabras me estaba abrazando. Creo que él también se sorprendió un poco por que dio un pequeño salto y me soltó inmediatamente.  
Era un chico muy bonito, tenía el pelo rojo, sus ojos le combinaban bien con su cabello, eran rojos, unos hermosísimos ojos de color carmesí. Estaba vestido con mucha elegancia. Parecía un príncipe.  
—Dis-Disculpa. —Di un paso hacia atrás. Tratando de alejarme lo más que pude de él.  
—Ahh. No te preocupes. Yo fui el descuidado. —hizo una reverencia ante mí. Agacho su cabeza y tomo mi mano.  
— ¿Eh?  
—Encantado en conocerla soy el príncipe Otoya Ittoki — Después de eso depósito un tierno beso en mi mano.  
— ¿Pri- Príncipe?  
Mi cara se tornó roja, nadie me había hecho eso nunca. Quite mi mano rápidamente y la puse detrás de mi espalda. Estaba frente a un príncipe... Un príncipe original. Siempre me habían enseñado a respetar a las personas que tienen más rango que yo, pero creo que en ese momento se me olvido todo. Solo hice una rápida reverencia, gire rápidamente y salí corriendo.  
— ¡Oye! — Escuche como grito desde lejos. Trate de no ver hacia tras, solo cerré los ojos fuertemente y seguí corriendo por pasillos desconocidos.  
Comencé a respirar rápido estaba muy alterada, me había cansado mucho, camine tranquila, hasta regular mi respiración y mi corazón que latía tan rápido que parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho.

Caminaba por muchos pasillos, pasaba por las grandes puertas buscando solo una letra. Crucé por una puerta y me detuve casi de inmediato al escuchar un bello y tranquilizante sonido de piano. Cerré mis ojos por un momento sentía como esa cálida canción me llenaba de felicidad. Puse mis manos en la base de la puerta, apoyando mi frente en aquella fina madera. La música termino de sonar, pero me descuide y me hice para delante. La puerta de abrió de golpe, yo estaba con las manos en el aire. Gire mi vista y ahí estaba un chico de cabellos lacios azules, con un color de ojos tan azules como su cabellera que irradiaban seriedad. Vestía un pantalón blanco, con una camisa del mismo color manga larga con unos bordes dorados y azules Un botón amarillo se desplegaba con unas cuerdas doradas, la camisa tenía un arreglo elegante en un hombro, unas finas tiras azules caían de su voluminoso brazo. Me miro de inmediato y puso una cara molesta.  
—T-Tocas Muy bien. — No había más que decir, solo sabía que le desagrado mi presencia en esa habitación.  
—Tch. — No contesto solo hizo una mueca miro hacia el otro lado.  
—Parece que príncipe azul no sabe responder a un halago de una hermosa dama. — Otra voz se escuchó a mi espalda. Me gire rápidamente y vi a un chico muy agraciado. Su cabellera era rubia le llegaba hasta los hombros. Su perfecto flequillo le caía en esos hermosos ojos azules que enamoraba a cualquier chica, la contextura de su cuerpo era perfecta. Era totalmente hermoso, parecía modelo de ropa extravagante vestido así como ¿Príncipe?...

—Ren... ¿Qué haces aquí? — El peliazul puso una cara de seriedad y hablo con un tono frío.  
— ¿Tu amigo ya no puede estudiar aquí? —La verdad y que me sentía pequeñísima en ese lugar. Parecía un objeto insignificante entre ellos dos. Trate de caminar hacia un lado, esquivando al pelirrubio pero este puso su musculoso brazo en la puerta cerrándome el paso con rapidez.  
—Discúlpalo. No sabe cómo tratar a una mujer. —Dijo mirándome a los ojos.  
—N-No se preocupe. Está bien así... Tiene mucho talento. — Gire mi cabeza mirando al peliazul que ahora tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.  
—Parece que tenemos una chica buena por aquí. Tan buena, adorable, dulce y sutil como un gatito. Tan... Hermosa y débil como un... pequeño gatito.  
Sentí como la sangre se me subió a la cabeza en un segundo. Solo baje la mirada tratando de no hacer contacto visual con él, sabía que derramaría sangre por la nariz si ponía mis ojos en los suyos.  
— ¿E-eh? — Tomo un mechón de mi cabello e inhalo con sutileza.  
—Mi gatita parece que no me he presentado. Yo soy el príncipe Ren Jinguji. Y ese de allá es el Príncipe azul Masato hijirikawa. Gusto en conocerte —Saco una flor muy roja de su vestimenta y me la entrego.  
Pero un momento dijo "Príncipe". Esa palabra sonaba en mi mente. "Príncipe". Abrí mis ojos más de lo que ya estaban e hice una reverencia ante ellos, los nervios llegaron a mí.  
—Y-Yo Soy Isabella Russell. Gusto en Conocerlo sus A-Altezas. — No podía hablar. Sera porque dos príncipes estaban frente a mí, mirándome con mucha curiosidad.  
Jinguji sonrió tiernamente y hablo con perspicacia.  
-Mi gatita. ¿Desearías tomar una bebida conmigo?— Con su mano alzo mi barbilla y se acercó a mi rostro.  
— ¿Ehh? Y-Yo... —Paso un brazo por mi cintura y me apego más a él.  
Unas voces distorsionadas se escucharon, gritos. Parecían chicas gritando disparatadas y sin aliento que venian corriendo. Ren se separó de mí, camine un poco para ver lo que sucedía. Vi chicas jóvenes con carteles que decían REN JINGUJI y MASATO HIJIRIKAWA unas venían con imágenes de ellos. La sala se llenó de chicas que de un solo empujón me llevaron hacia afuera y me pegué contra la pared.  
—¡Gatita!—  
—Oye — Grito el chico de pelo azulado. —Ahhhh soy la presidenta de tu club de fans. Enserio lo admiro es muy hermoso su alteza. —una chica de cabellos negros con destellos morados se puso al frente de los dos.  
Salí de ahí de inmediato sabía que si me quedaba ahí iba a seguir siendo empujada o golpeada.  
Seguía caminando apresuradamente por los pasillos hasta que llegué afuera, desee encontrarme con alguien conocido pero vi a los lados y no había nadie.  
Camine hacia una fuente de una sirena que estaba en el verdoso patio. Cerré los ojos y trate de tranquilizarme un poco.  
Sentí algo en mi pierna que se aferraba a mí. Baje la mirada y vi a un pequeño niño no más alto que mi rodilla que abrazaba mi pierna para luego pararse en las puntitas de sus pies, tomarme de la cintura y llorar.  
Separe a ese pequeño niño de mi pierna, me agache hasta su altura y seque sus lágrimas con mi pulgar. Lo tome entre mis brazos y lo cargué a un lugar más tranquilo.  
— ¿Estás perdido? — Le pregunte pero parecía que quería llorar de nuevo.  
—Sí. Onee-Chan. — Escondió su cabeza en mi cuello mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.  
Tome su pequeña mano entre las mías y comencé a cantar, la canción que siempre me cantaba mi abuela cuando lloraba.  
_En otoño las hojas caen...__  
__ En invierno, durmiendo en las copas de los árboles. _

_ La dulzura infinita de este mundo. Mientras cae la noche.._.

El niño saco su cabeza de mi cuello y me miro a los ojos.

_Y en silencio recibimos al sol de la mañana.__  
__ Una voz lejana me guía__  
__ Como si sonriera, como si cantara_.

El comenzó a reír muy alegre disfrutando de la canción.

_ El viento que hace eco__ de__  
__ Alegría y tristeza__  
__ Tomando a los dos sigo adelante__  
__ Mi mano y la tuya.__  
__ Se unen fuertemente_.

Se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome tiernamente.  
— ¿Qué tal si buscamos a la personas que buscas? ¿Sí? — Le dije mirándolo con entusiasmo.  
—Onee-Chan... —El niño puso su mirada en algo atrás de mí y comenzó a reír. Bajo rápidamente de mi regazo y corrió muy alegre.  
Mire hacia atrás, estaba un chico con cara de alivio. Era igualito al niño de hace un momento, tenían el cabello un tanto morado, sus ojos eran morados también. Su piel era muy fina y pálida, podría quedarme horas viéndolo. Bajo su mirada y se encontró con el infante quien corría hacia él. Lo único diferente era su ropa, el mayor vestía con una camisa blanca con un encaje en el cuello dorado y morado, finas piolas moradas caían en su hombro izquierdo y en el derecho una capa morada con encajes dorados, el pantalón era blanco, unos guantes adornaban sus finas manos.  
—Tokiya onii-san. — El niño se acercó a él y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
—Ukyo ¿Dónde estabas? —Separo al niño de su pecho y lo miro un poco molesto.  
—No sé. Estaba perdido pero mi hada madrina me encontró y me canto una hermosa canción. —El pequeño se abalanzó sobre el de nuevo.  
— ¿Escuchaste el canto de mi hermosa hada madrina? —El infante seguía abrazándolo, pareciera como si nunca quisiera soltarlo. El Mayor se levantó y suspiro cansado mientras que el niño ahora lo tenía de la mano. Comenzó a caminar hacia donde yo estaba, pero sentí algo que me abrazaba por atrás y no era un niño. Era una persona un mucho más alta que yo, paso sus brazos por mi hombros y su cabeza estaba en mi cabello.  
—Kawaii. — Dijo mientras se despegaba de mí y se paraba al frente mío. Era un chico muy alto, cabellos rubios ondulados que caían sobre sus hermosos ojos verdes pardos, utilizaba unos lentes que no se le veían nada mal. Vestía una camisa verde oscuro, tenía un abrigo que se lo recogía más arriba de sus codos, en el cuello de este había encajes dorados y negros, bajo su hombro doradas piolas adornaban su brazo, utilizaba una boina dorada que tenía un sello rojo y unos guantes negros que le combinaban con el abrigo.  
—Luise. — Alzó una mano y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello con delicadeza.  
— ¿Lu-Lui-Se...? — No entendía que pasaba, ni lo que decía. Mi mente daba giros y solo me hacía preguntas a mí misma.  
¿Dónde estaba la pacifica academia que vi cuando llegué? ¿Dónde están las personas que se vestían con uniforme en vez de ropas elegantes? ¿Dónde estaban Gennedi y Jisselle? Y lo peor... ¿Quién era Luise?  
— ¡Sí! Luise es mi canario. Las dos cantan hermoso y son lindas y pequeñas y adorables. — Hablo con mucho entusiasmo.  
Bueno por fin tuve una respuesta, pero... ¿Las demás preguntas? Y si me había desmayado en el Instituto y ahora estoy soñando esto. O peor aún si me ¿hubiera desmayado en mi casa cuando me entregaron el folleto y ahora estoy inconsciente en un hospital y todo esto en un sueño?  
¿¡Y si toda mi vida fuera un sueño y desde que nací estoy en un hospital!? Sin pensar me senté un banco que estaba cerca de ahí, Seguía con las preguntas en mi mente, pero sentí un ligero golpe en la cara que me saco de mis pensamientos. Un sombrero negro choco contra mí y luego cayó en mis piernas. Lo tome y tenía una cinta rosa que lo rodeaba.  
¿De dónde vino ese Sombrero? ¿Y si alguien lo perdió y está muy preocupado por el?  
Me levante rápidamente del asiento pero escuche una voz lejana.  
— ¡Oye! —Gire mi vista a todos lados y no vi nadie solo a los dos chicos que me miraban.  
— ¡Por aquí! — Un chico rubio con destellos rosas y ojos azules eléctricos estaba colgado en un árbol.  
— ¿Ehh? — Él era pequeño, tenía una vestimenta bonita que se le veía muy bien, una camisa negra manga larga que le llegaba un poco más abajo de los codos, una pequeña capa blanca que se cerraba en su cuello con encajes dorados, piolas rosas en su hombro, guantes negros y unas botas negras que le llegaban hasta las rodillas.  
Salto de allá arriba haciendo un giro en el aire y cayo en frente mio.  
Pensé que el sombrero era del así que saqué un pañuelo celeste y comencé a limpiarlo, estaba un poco sucio.  
—Creo que es tuyo. — Se lo entregue pero su cara estaba un poco roja.  
Él lo tomo delicadamente entre sus manos.  
—Gra-Gracias.- Dijo mientras miraba al suelo.  
-No te preocupes.- Le dije con una sonrisa.  
—El principe Syo esta son-ro-ja-do. Me dan ganas de abrazarlo — Dijo el otro pelirubio de hace un momento.

— ¡Callate Natsuki! —Miro al que le había hablado hace un momento pero luego volteo a verme para hablarme.

—Disculpa. Yo soy Syo Kurusu el principe de Liechtenstein. Un gusto. — Habló delicadamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.  
—Syo tan adorable. — El rubio que molesto a syo hace unos minutos se tiró sobre Kurusu y lo abrazo fuertemente.  
—Es cierto también debo presentarme. Natsuki shinomiya el príncipe de Alemania. — Se paró firme, se sacó la boina se la puso en el pecho y se inclinó haciendo una reverencia frente a mí.  
— ¿Onee-san? — El niño que lloraba hace unos momentos me halo de la falta para que lo mirara.  
—Te quiero onee-san. — el infante me abrazo de nuevo.  
—Disculpa la molestia que te hemos causado. Gracias por cuidar de Ukyo en esos momentos. — Tomo la mano del niño y halo hacia él.  
—Soy Ichinose Tokiya el príncipe de Francia y él es Ichinose Ukyo... Mi hermano menor. — Se presentó como todos los demás, pero en él había una mirada desinteresada.  
—N-No es nada. — Trate de sonar lo más tranquila posible pero los nervios se apoderaron de nuevo de mí.  
— ¡Hey! ¡USTEDES! ¡Corran! — Tres chico venían corriendo a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, y lo peor era que las personas que corrían eran Ittoki tokiya con el que me tropecé, Ren jinguji y Naoto Masato con los que me encontré en la sala de música. Eso es el colmo de los colmos, me escondí atrás de Natsuki, quien se giró para verlos. Detrás de ellos se veían una gran asfixiante y poderosa masa de personas con cámaras y carteles. Los gritos se oían demasiado cerca, mientras que ellos cada vez se acercaban a donde estábamos.  
Los tres llegaron cansados, jadeantes frente a nosotros.

—Corren... peligro. — El pelirrojo no podía hablar estaba tan cansado que respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.  
Ren se apoyó en sus rodillas y daba grandes respiros. Naoto solo saco una pequeña franela y se la paso por la frente. Salí detrás de Natsuki para verlos mejor pero todos clavaron sus miradas en mí.  
— ¿Gatita?  
— ¿Tu?  
Naoto solo me miro con curiosidad y parpadeo varias veces.  
—H-Hola. —Baje la mirada instantáneamente por la vergüenza que tenía en esos momentos. A quien no le daría vergüenza estar con la persona que se presentó amablemente mientras que tu saliste corriendo peor que pavo en navidad.  
— ¿Se conocen? — Syo pregunto con intriga.  
— Se chocó conmigo en el pasillo pero tenía prisa y se fue. —El pelirojo sonrió amablemente.  
—Se encontró con nosotros en la sala de música. — Ren se acercó más a mí.  
—Pero no me dijo su nombre. — Ittoki también se acercó a mí.  
—Es cierto no has dicho tu nombre. — Natsuki se giró y Syo afirmo lo que dijo su amigo. Ellos caminaron un poco hacia mí.  
Me senti presionada por todos y me encondi ahora atras de Ichinose. El se dio cuenta de que me estaban poniendo nerviosa.  
—Creo que Naoto sabe su nombre. — El peli-morado miro a Naoto y el a Ren.  
—Mi gatita. Se llama Isabella Russell. — Ren saco otra flor de su bolsillo y me lo estiro.  
—Y tiene que ir a tomar unas bebidas conmigo. — Pasó unos de sus pétalos por mis mejillas y puso la rosa en mi cabello.  
— ¡Isabella! Lindo nombre. — Natsuki me sonrió divertido.  
De repente unas luces y cámaras nos rodeaban, los flashes caían despampanantes sobre mis ojos. Una bella mujer se abrió paso entre la multitud, detrás de ella una camarógrafo, tomo su micrófono y hablo.  
—Sexys, glamurosos, elegantes, ricos y famosos príncipes herederos...Gracias a la web de podemos rescatar a los personajes más sexis de la realeza, los más codiciados y algunos más que incluimos de nuestra consideración...Los Guapos de la Aristocracia  
Esta lista de los 7 miembros de casas reales más ricos y famosos del mundo fue publicada por , la edición en línea de la revista norteamericana, sudamericana, Europea y Británica. Especializada en los multimillonarios. La revista consideró para esta selección de los más ricos y jóvenes de las familias reales a aquellos miembros menores de 20 años de edad, la exposición de los herederos en los medios, la fortuna de sus familias y que todos sean solteros menores de 20 años. —  
Solo alcancé a escuchar eso, sentía como la respiración se me acortaba, las personas me oprimían y las cámaras emitían una luz que cegaba la vista.  
Caí bruscamente al piso, solo podía ver las piernas de las personas que brincaban y saltaban frenéticamente. Me levante de inmediato empujando a todas las personas para que me abrieran paso. Alcancé a ver a lo lejos una cabellera roja y una azul.  
—Nao... — Grite pero hicieron que cayera de nuevo al piso, apoyada en mis manos respire fuertemente pero sentía como cada vez las personas me golpeaban la espalda.  
El aire empezó a faltarme en ese lugar, el piso se movía fuertemente y esa señal no era para nada buena.  
Algo se oprimió en mi pecho haciendo que tuviera ganas de vomitar, sentía frio, trate de pararme de nuevo pero mis piernas no me lo permitían.  
Apoyé mis rodillas y manos en el suelo. Sentí como alguien me abrazaba por atrás y me rodeaba con sus grandes brazos.  
Era un abrazo caluroso y que me protegía, luego de eso me cargo en sus brazos como una princesa, sentía su aroma a flores y su cómodo pecho en mi cabeza. Me llevo a un lugar tranquilo y me sentó bajo un gran árbol de cerezos. Se acuclilló en frente mío y me sonrió tiernamente. —Gra-Gracias. — Me senté bien y lo observe era un chico hermoso la brisa y el verde color de los árboles iban bien con el color de sus ojos. Verdes pardos, estaba vestido con una capa blanca que tenía los bordes verdes, cortos cordones verdes en sus dos hombros, una cinta verde que le cruzaba por el pecho, un agarre de oro decoraba su brazo y guantes negros. Pero él no parecía de este país, sus rasgos eran algo diferente, como su piel, era una suave y cremosa piel color canela que hacía que se resalte de los demás.  
El solo sonrió y puso su mano en mi frente, su tacto era cálido, paso su mano por mi mejilla, yo instantáneamente cerré los ojos disfrutando de aquella caricia. Sentí unos labios en mi frente por unos pequeños segundos, una ráfaga de viento soplo en mi cara, ahora solo escuchaba los árboles y el sonido del viento.

— ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella! — Se escuchó a lo lejos, abrí mis ojos primordialmente para ver a aquel chico que me había salvado, pero no había nadie, a lo lejos se veían dos sombras diferentes al chico de hace un momento. Corrieron hasta donde estaba sentada yo, alcé la mirada y eran Jisselle y Gennedi. Me levante como pude y las mire a los ojos.  
— ¿D-Donde estaban? Las busque por todas partes. — Dije mientras me acercaba más a ellas.  
— ¿Nos estabas buscando? Nosotras también. Nos preocupaste, no te vimos por ningún lado del instituto. ¿Y qué haces por acá? — Gennedi cruzo los brazos y me miro confundida.  
—P—Por ¿acá? Pestañee varias veces mientras miraba como sus caras me sonreían. Jisselle me abrazo de un solo golpe mientras reía en mi hombro.  
—Es que... Es que... Estas en la academia de las personas de la realeza. — Dijo mientras se despegaba de mí.  
— ¿Personas de la realeza? Hable en voz baja y mire a piso.  
—Si ya sabes príncipes, princesas, condes y todas las cosas que tengan corona. — Gennedi se puso al lado de jisselle y también me miro. De repente una ráfaga de imágenes se vinieron a mi mente y un eco de voces se hicieron presentes en mi cabeza.

.

.  
Soy el príncipe Ittoki otoya.

.

.  
Yo soy el príncipe Ren Jinguji. Y ese de allá es el Príncipe azul Masato hijirikawa. Gusto en conocerte

.

.  
Yo soy Syo Kurusu el príncipe de Liechtenstein. Encantado.

.

.  
Natsuki shinomiya el príncipe de Alemania…

.

.  
Soy Ichinose Tokiya el príncipe de Francia y él es Ichinose Ukyo. Mi hermano menor.

. . . . .  
Eso me daba las respuestas a todas las incógnitas que había tenido, me hacía feliz pensar que no estoy en un hospital internada por alguna enfermedad que te deja años en una cama sin poder ver la realidad y todo lo que veía sea un sueño. Pero la pregunta del milenio es. ¿Qué hago yo aquí?  
— ¿Hola? ¿Isabella estas ahí? ¿Hola? — Gennedi puso una mano en frente de mi cara y la sacudió levemente.  
— ¿E-Eh?— Mire a la pelinegra y estaba riéndose un poco.  
— ¿Qué tal si ya vamos a nuestra academia? —Jisselle hablo mientras señalaba hacia un lado.  
— ¡S-si! — Me tomaron de los brazos y caminamos. Llegamos hasta la fuente donde encontré a ese pequeño niño.  
Un pequeño pitido salió de la falda de Jisselle y segundos después de la falda de Gennedi.  
— ¿Hola? — Gennedi y Jisselle hablaron al mismo tiempo y A la vez pusieron una cara de preocupación. Gennedi colgó, miro a Jisselle que aún tenía su celular en su oreja y luego se acercó a mí.  
—Tenemos problemas. — Dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.  
— ¿Que paso? — Le hable mientras la miraba a la cara.  
—Se acabó el pancake de chocolate en el bar del Instituto. — Se tiró de rodillas en el pasto, mientras se tocaba la cara.  
—Y-Y además no llegaremos a nuestra primera hora de clase, tomaran lista y si no estamos hay sanción. —Se levantó y sonrió de nuevo.  
— ¡E-Espera! ¿Qué? — Los nervios se me pusieron de punta en ese instante.  
—No se preocupen he encontrado la solución. —Jisselle cerró su celular y lo guardó de nuevo.  
— ¡No me digas que...! — Gennedi caminó hacia ella, sus labios temblaban y daba pasos cortos.  
—Si... Mande a comprar Pancakes para nosotras. — Las dos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a dar saltos en círculos.  
—Esperen y las ¿clases? — Me acerqué hacia ellas y les hable con preocupación.  
—También encontré la solución de eso. Tengo todo bajo control jajaja. — Se separó de Gennedi y las dos me miraron con sus caras alegres.  
—Len va a venir a vernos. No te preocupes. Si fuéramos caminando en realidad no llegaríamos. — Jisselle levanto sus manos hacia el cielo y suspiró relajadamente.  
—Sabes que te has alejado mucho. — Gennedi comenzó a jugar con su cabello.  
—Sí, has caminado desorientada por todo este Instituto, aunque me pregunto cómo pudiste pasar la valla de seguridad que hay entre los dos colegios... — Jisselle puso un dedo en su mejilla y miró hacia arriba.  
—Pero algo me tiene confundida... Como es que estas tan alejada de la academia de los príncipes... Esto ya se considera un bosque ¿sabes?  
¿Pediste información a alguien? O ¿Alguien te vino a dejar? — La pelinegra me miró confundida.  
—... — Yo solo baje la mirada.  
—Bueno.  
Seguimos caminando, vi la grande academia de los Príncipes, era igual a la de nosotros solo que más grande y más elegante.  
Nos sentamos en unos asientos que había afuera a esperar al tutor de Jisselle. Esos momentos se me hicieron eternos, los minutos parecían horas y seguía preocupada, hasta que se escuchó la bocina de un carro en frente de nosotras. De un auto negro muy grande. Un chico rubio de coleta salió de la parte del conductor y a la misma vez un ojiazul de cabellos lacios y dorados pero el salía con una pequeña caja.  
— ¿Arleth? — Gennedi sonrió al verlo salir del auto. El rubio le estiro la caja y también le sonrió.  
Ellas se acercaron corriendo a abrazarlos, Gennedi abrazo fácilmente a Arleth mientras tomaba la caja entre manos. Jisselle por su lado se paró en puntitas para abrazar por el cuello a Len. Me di cuenta de que algo que me sorprendió mucho. Los dos chicos se sonrojaron al recibir aquella muestra de afecto de parte las chicas. Gennedi volteo a verme y camine hacia ellas.  
—Bueno ya vámonos. Sera culpa de nosotros si no llegan a tiempo— Len se separó de Jisselle y le abrió la puerta, ella se sentó en el asiento de adelante. El rubio cerro cuidadosamente la puerta y camino hacia mi me miro con una sonrisa en su cara y me abrió la puerta de la parte trasera del carro. Entre cuidadosamente, la puerta se cerró suavemente, vi hacia la ventana del otro lado y observe a Arleth abriendo la puerta a Gisselle para que entrara al auto, el entro después y en el auto se encendió una música tranquilizante.  
—Ahhhh es Scarborough Fair. — La pelicafé le subió el volumen a la música y el carro se puso en marcha.

Puse mi vista en la ventana mientras escuchaba los gritos de Gennedi que le hacía a Arleth por haberle llevado los panqueques de chocolate. Habían 8 Panqueques, El primero se lo comió la pelinegra, otros dos le entrego a Jisselle para que le diera uno a Len. La pelicafé le puso el panqueque en la boca del rubio ya que estaba conduciendo, esos dos parecían peor que enamorados. El 4to panqueque se lo comió Arleth cuidadosamente, él se ensució la boca con un poco de chocolate per Gennedi por instinto limpio con su mano la rosada boca de su tutor.  
Me pregunte si así de bien se llevarían todos los Acomp con las personas a las que tenían que guiar en sus estudios.  
— ¡Y cuéntanos más sobre ti! — Dijo Gennedi mientras me daba un panqueque  
—Gracias. Sobre ¿mí? — Le di un mordisco al dulce.  
— ¡Sí! Recién te conocimos hoy. Y solo sabemos tu nombre. — Jisselle se giró en su asiento para verme.  
—Bu-Bueno, Me llamo Isabella Russell, mis padres son Smith Russell él es un empresario y Elisse Russell una diseñadora de modas, nací en Inglaterra por mi padre, pero mi mama es de Latinoamérica, no tengo hermanos, mi cumpleaños es el 1 de Abril y mi signo es Aries. Me gustan las cerezas y leer. — Me quedaron mirando con una cara de impresión.  
— ¡Waooo! El 1 de Abril... También tienes sangre latinoamericana... Dulcee! Dicen que las Latinoamericanas son las mujeres más bellas del mundo. — Gennedi me señaló y acercó su dedo a mi mejilla. —Sigo yo. —Sacó su dedo rápidamente y alzó la mano.  
—Soy Gennedi Faure... Tengo 1 hermano mayor que es el que se hace cargo de mí cuando mis padres no están. En vez de decirle hermano le digo "papá", ya es costumbre, en realidad se llama William Faure es hijo de mi madrastra por eso no se parece nada a mí, él es pelirrojo y tiene los ojos verdes. Mi padre es Druitt Faure es el dueño de algunos bancos y mi madrastra es Angelina Durless*. Lo unico que se de mi verdadera madre es que se llama Vennedite Abberline. Soy de Cambridge y nací allá en Enero. Me gusta el ¿chocolate? — Habló mientras comía otro de sus panes. —Te toca Jisselle. — habló entre dientes.  
— ¿Are? ¿Yo? — Se señaló a ella misma y puso una cara de diversión.  
—Pues... Wata—  
— ¡NADA DE JAPONES! — Gennedi le hablo a su amiga y luego rieron juntas.  
—Nyaaa. Alguien me conoce bien. — Ella bajó el volumen a la música y se dispuso a hablar.  
—Yo soy Jisselle Flourite, soy la menor de los Flourite, tengo una hermana mayor que nunca vivió conmigo, se llama Paula Flourite. Mis padres son el Dr. Sebastián Flourite y Elizabeth D. Flourite ella es escritora. Vivo con mis tíos el Señor y la Señora Horpkings. Nací en el mes de Octubre en Manchester, mis padres son de Londres... ¿Soy libra? Y me gustan los animales y las fresas. — Len río un poco y miró a Jisselle.  
—Ok. Faltan dos. — Dijo Gennedi golpeando con un codo a Arleth.  
— Etto... ¿Yo? Bueno soy Arleth y vivo en ¿Inglaterra? — El rubio me estiro su delicada mano y yo le cedió la mía.  
—Yo soy Len, soy de Ingleterra. — Me miró e hizo un leve movimiento de su cabeza y luego miró de nuevo a la carretera.  
—Un placer conocerlos a todos. — Dije sonriéndoles.  
—Bueno ya llegamos. Vámonos rápido — Len hablo un poco después. Abrí la puerta rápidamente y en segundos tenia a Jisselle y a Gennedi tomadas de mi mano y corriendo mientras gritaban un agradecimiento a los chicos.  
De repente toco el segundo timbre y todas las últimas personas del pasillo comenzaron a entrar a sus clases. Nosotras corríamos muy rápido, lo peor fue que la clase era en el 2do piso, llegamos al ascensor y no abrían las puertas, teníamos 5 minutos para que se cerraran las puertas del aula de clases.  
— ¡Las escaleras! — Jisselle corrió para otro lado y nosotras la seguimos.  
— ¡Me maldigo! Nunca hice Educación Física. ¡Maldita ley del menor esfuerzo! — Gennedi comenzó a subir con cansancio las escaleras, yo estaba enfrente de ella y Jisselle primera. Las escaleras eran de forma circular y las piernas me dolían un montón. Hasta que llegamos al segundo piso, la adrenalina de las tres subió al máximo al ver que las puertas de nuestra clase se cerraban. Si... Todo era electrónico. Jisselle llego primera abriendo las puertas con sus manos fuertemente y nosotras cruzamos por abajo de sus brazos, ella entro último. Ingresamos a la clase y todos nos miraban con caras de sorprendidos.  
—Buenos días. — Dijo Gennedi mientras se sacudía la pequeña falda cuadriculada del uniforme. Nos sentamos en los primeros tres puestos. Al lado de la puerta estaba Jisselle, yo en medio y Gennedi del otro lado mío. Segundos después la puerta se abrió y entro una persona muy conocida. Esa cabellera rosa y esos ojos electrizantes azules.  
— ¡Welcome!— Las luces se apagaron y un reflector ilumino a aquella chica mientras daba vueltas en el aula.  
— ¡Es ringo! — Las chicas murmuraban su nombre. Gennedi y Jisselle se acercaron a mi oído.  
—Es linda ¿no? — Pregunto la pelinegra y yo solo asentí con la cabeza.  
—Que pena que sea un chico. — Jisselle se escuchaba algo deprimida.  
—Ch-Ch- ¿Chico? — Esa linda chica en realidad era un chico.  
— ¡Sí! ¿Que no lo sabias? — Gennedi me miró con curiosidad.  
—N-No. — Gire mi mirada y observe a ringo.  
—Pequeños aprendices. Yo Ringo tsukimiya la Idol de Internet seré su Tutor General. Esta academia es para profundizar sus conocimientos, pero como ya saben, el instituto Hearlight está asociado con el Instituto Starlight de música, así que habrán algunas competencias "Mu-si-ca-les". La mayoría de clases que habrá serán de canto y música en general. Algunos se preguntarán ¿por qué? ¿Todos conocen el concurso "Light of Future"?.— Ringo Pregunto y miro a las personas presentes.  
—Es una Competencia de todas las instituciones de la Compañía Light®. Las Academias privadas de esta compañía son las 6 más nombradas o también llamadas los 6 pilares de la compañía Light®:  
Starlight, Hearlight, DreamLight, DiamondLight, VogueLight Y Skillight. El tema específico por la cual participan es música y otras artes. —Gennedi estaba levantada y habló eso mientras miraba a Ringo.  
—Muy Bien Faure. —Tsukimiya dió tres silenciosos aplausos mientras la pelinegra se sentaba de nuevo.  
—Tal y como dijo su compañera. Los 6 pilares de nuestro creador Mr. Light. Para mañana quiero que investiguen quien es Mr. Light, anoten por favor. Seguimos, quien sabe ¿cuáles son las artes que también entran en la competencia? — De nuevo miró a todos los estudiantes luego puso su vista en Gennedi pero no tuvo alguna respuesta y habló.  
—Bueno... Son Tres, la más importante es el famoso deporte británico "esgrima", el Tennis y el Golf. Claro aparte de la competencia de piano y violín — Se sentó en el escritorio, tomo una pequeña vara de metal y apunto hacia la pizarra electrónica.  
—Pasando ese tema. Este es su horario de clases, revisen si está bien en sus registros. —Todos revisaron debajo de su pupitre y sacaron una Tablet. Yo también revise debajo del mío y encontré la Tablet que tenía una H y una L en la parte trasera de la misma. La prendí y comenzaron a desplegarse paneles, decían cosas como:  
-Primeras Horas. -Horas de descanso. -Ultimas horas. -Vacaciones (Feriados). -Días de Exámenes. -Baile de Graduación. -Mantenimiento. -Días Asistidos. -Puntos Ganados -Tareas. –Recordatorios.  
Todo era de corazones y rosa.  
—Chicos... Para la semana que viene tiene que haber un presidente o presidenta estudiantil, se lo hará por medio de votos. Así que se les daré una semana para que se conozcan mejor y escojan a la persona que les parezca más responsable. Pero... Alguien quiere solicitar ser ahora un presidente o presidenta, la semana que viene son de votos y si nadie quiere participar ya se tienen ganado el puesto. —Habló mientras caminaba por una de las filas.  
—Yo. Quiero ser la presidenta. —Una chica de finos y ondulados cabellos morados que le llegaban hasta la cintura hablo seriamente. Parecía muy delicada para ser una chica de verdad, esos ojos brillaban del mismo color de su cabello, su piel era fina y bien cuidada.  
—Muy Bien señorita Vallière. — Ringo se acercó a ella y le sonrió.  
Jisselle se inclinó de lado para hablarme.  
—Si sabes quién es ¿verdad? —Habló casi murmullando yo moví mi cabeza hacia los lados.  
—Ella es Victoria bla bla bla Vallière. Es una cantante muy reconocida en Londres y en Francia. También en Estados Unidos. Pero es una adefesiosa total, porque es una cantante se cree la mejor cosa del mundo. Según he leído ella vivía en Londres, sus padres son dueños de una disquera musical, estudiaba en Starlight en la academia de cantantes, pero sus padres la cambiaron por que iban a vender la disquera y a comprar otra en Manchester. Nunca... Nunca le hables como una persona normal. Mejor dicho ni le hables, es capaz de hacerte quedar mal frente a todos y esas atolondradas que están con el espejo atrás de ella son sus seguidoras, te podrás imaginar cómo son. — Me reí un poco al ver las facciones molestas de Jisselle.  
—Tenemos una nominada. Señorita Vallière Preséntese. — Ringo le hizo seña para que saliera adelante del salón.  
—Yo Victoria Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. Me elijo como presidenta del curso A. Sé que soy la única con intelecto para este puesto. — jisselle hizo un gruñido con su boca y luego se levantó bruscamente.  
—Yo nomino a Gisselle Faure para ser presidenta. Sé que ella es lo suficientemente perfecta en todos los aspectos ya sea intelectuales o físicos para ser presidenta del consejo estudiantil.— Jisselle puso las manos en su pupitre y miró a su amiga ahora con cara de preocupación. Victoria alzó una ceja y la observó seriamente. A la pelicafé no le gusto esa mirada, levanto a Gennedi de su puesto y la llevó al frente. Ella le susurró algo como _"Preséntate"_. La pelinegra la miró confundida y caminó hacia delante.  
—Yo Gennedi Faure me postulo para presidenta del comité estudiantil.  
Sé que soy capaz de organizar mejor este curso y confió en mi intelecto y personalidad que ser una buena presidenta. Pero también sé que no seré la única que hará el cambio, ustedes también aportaran y serán recompensados por sus actos. — Todos comenzaron a aplaudir ante las sabias palabras de Gennedi , jisselle caminó hacia mi trayendo a Gennedi de la mano.  
—Me debes una. —la pelinegra miró desafiante a Jisselle mientras que esta solo reía.  
El timbre tocó y ambas estaban sentadas su puesto, yo estaba en la puerta esperándolas mientras guardaban todo en su pupitre. Giré mi vista y vi a Victoria mirándome con un gesto desagradable, cuando iban a salir me fueron empujando las 3 con su hombro. Jisselle se levantó molesta y camino hacia donde victoria pero Gennedi le cerró el paso con su mano.  
—Déjalas, las aplastaremos en las elecciones. — La pelinegra se acomodó el cabello.  
— ¿Estas bien Isabella? — Sus miradas estaban preocupadas.  
—Sí, no fue nada. — Les dije mientras sonreía un poco.  
—Disculpa, por mi alguien te odia. — Jisselle bajó su mirada.  
—No te preocupes, en realidad estoy alegre de haber hecho más amigas así que no importa. — hicieron un puchero pero luego rieron. Salimos del aula y en el ascensor estaban dos rubios muy conocidos.  
—Arleth — La pelinegra se aferró al cuerpo de Arleth. Me sorprendía lo rápido que podía cambiar de ánimo cuando estaba su tutor ahí.  
—Len. — Jisselle solo lo saludo con un besó en la mejilla. Entramos al ascensor y los chicos rieron un poco.  
—No más de hace 1 hora y 30 minutos nos vimos. ¿Por qué el saludo de nuevo? — Len habló para todas en general.  
—Siempre hay que ser ¿Cordial? — La pelicafé se puso un dedo en la mejilla.  
—Bueno. Señorita Flourite hablando de ser cordial aquí está el libro que le mande a pedir. Quiero el resumen del libro para la semana que viene. Tienes que mejorar tu lectura, luego tienes tus clases de piano, la esgrima la dejamos para lo último. —El rubio le entregó un libro que se titulaba "Romeo and Juliet"  
— ¿¡Para la semana que viene!? Qué tal si es para semana que le viene después de la semana quedada.— se paró en frente de su alto tutor e hizo un puchero.  
—Pero con introducción y tu conclusión final. — Dijo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.  
—Está Bien.— Los dos se miraron.  
Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y llegamos al bar. Las personas iban y venían con su comida.  
— ¿Que desean?— Arleth preguntó a todos.  
—Mmmm... Creo que para nosotros estaría bien un Capuccino con un Sandwich. ¿Que deseas comer Isabella? Len me miró con sus despampanantes ojos azules.  
—Está Bien. Yo iré a comprar mi comida. Si quieren paso comprando lo de ustedes— Les sugerí pero no escuche ninguna respuesta.  
—Esto es... es... es... Mucha cordialidad para mis ojos y oídos. ¿Isabella estas segura de que no eres un ángel? —Gennedi me tomó de las manos y me abrazó.  
—N-No es para tanto. —Le dije mientras que a todos no rodaba una gotita por la sien.  
—Entonces... Isabella no te preocupes nosotras te invitamos. ¿Lo mismo de siempre Gennedi? — Preguntó a su amiga, que ahora estaba arrodillada ante mí.  
—Ehh... ¿Qué?... Ahhh... Si lo mismo. — Se levantó y se sacudió la falda.  
—Dos Capuccinos, Dos sandwiches, Dos Muffins de chocolate, Dos malteadas de chocolate y... — Jisselle me miró y soltó una leve risita.  
—Y un pastel de chocolate con muchas cerezas arriba y una malteada de frutilla. Creo que eso estaría bien para Isabella. — Jisselle miró de nuevo a Len. —Okey —El rubio se giró y se perdió entre la multitud de personas. Nosotros cuatro nos sentamos en una mesa al lado de un gran ventanal hasta que llegara Len con la comida.  
Yo me levanté cuando vi al rubio con muchas bandejas de comida tambalearse delante de el. Corri hacia el haciéndole un rápido llamado, Jisselle me siguió por detrás y cogió dos bandejas. Yo ayude con dos mas, pero ya estábamos muy cerca de nuestra mesa así que casi no sirvió de nada.  
—Maleteadas y Muffins —Len miró a todos los de la mesa.  
—Aquí.— —Gennedi alzo la mano y arrastro las bandejas hacia ella y Arleth.  
—Pastel y Maleada.— Jisselle empujo la bandeja hacia mí.  
Era un pedazo muy grande de pastel, unas cerezas cubriendo la parte lateral del pastel y un grande vaso de malteada con sabor a frutilla.  
—Gra-Gracias.— Hable mirando mi bandeja, se veia delicioso, pero tenía una sensación extraña, nadie nunca me había comprado comida con su dinero, todo lo que hice fue sonreír un poco.  
—Y esto es de nosotros.— El rubio tomo asiento al lado de Jisselle y comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa hasta terminar de comer.  
—Estuvo delicioso.— Arleth alzo las manos para estirarse un poco.  
—Digo lo mismo.— Len se inclinó y puso un codo en la mesa.  
—Oye Isabella ¿y tú Acomp?— Gennedi alzó la cabeza para mirarme con algo de intriga. Todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunto y también me miraron.  
—E-Es cierto... Has pasado casi un día con nosotras y nunca nos dimos cuenta.— Jisselle miro hacia un punto vacío en la pared.  
—M-Mi Acomp... Bueno... Es que... El D—Director me dijo que me lo daban mañana.—  
—Que raro...— Hablo Arleth inclinando un poco su cabeza. —Los Acomp siempre los dan antes de entrar a clases.— Miro a la pelinegra por unos segundos.  
—¿Enserio? ¿Y-Y Ustedes?— Pregunte mirando a los rubios.  
—Mmm... Eso... es otro caso diferente... Gennedi está conmigo desde hace 6 años.

No entendía nada... ¿6 años? Desde hace tanto tiempo.

—Igual que ellos.— Arleth señaló con su bebida a Len y a Jisselle.

Creo que todos notaron mi cara de confusión en esos momentos.

—Te explicare— Len arrastro la silla más hacia dentro de la mesa —Ellas están con nosotros desde hace seis años, porque hace los mismos años hubo una promoción... Esa promoción era educar y preparar a niños y niñas para que cuando sean mayores puedan entrar en este instituto.— El tutor de Jisselle me miro con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero yo tenía otra incógnita... No sabía si preguntar o no...  
—O-Oigan. Yo me preg...— El timbre sonó e interrumpió lo que iba a decir. Len y Arleth se levantaron de sus sillas con rapidez y recogieron toda la basura que había en la mesa para botarla, nosotras los esperamos en la puerta para ir juntos —Ahora si teníamos tiempo suficiente—.

Llegamos hasta el ascensor, Arleth presionó el botón para abrir las puertas, el rubio hizo un ademán con las manos para que nosotras entráramos y ellos entraron después.  
Cuando las puertas del ascensor de iban a cerrar, una cabellera morada apareció y las puertas se abrieron otra vez. Pude escuchar una leve maldición de la boca de Jisselle.  
Gire mi vista y era Victoria, no me había dado cuenta que detrás de ella estaba un chico de cabellos negros, su piel era demasiado pálida, sus ojos ámbar resaltaban en sus párpados aunque tuviera unos lentes que lo hacían ver ¿Serio?, estaba vestido con un traje de mayordomo que le quedaba súper bien y era muy pero muy alto.  
Creo que se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y me clavo sus fríos ojos ambarinos. Todo lo que hice fue girar mi vista de nuevo hacia delante, pero sentía que me seguía mirando, solo respire profundo porque ya me estaba poniendo nerviosa, mire el ascensor y ya casi llegábamos, solo faltaba un poco quería salir de inmediato de allí.

Hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo salí primera. Me gire para ver a Jisselle a Gennedi y a los chicos, pero antes salió victoria y ese chico que aún me veía. Mire inmediatamente al piso cuando vi que cruzo al lado mío. Alcé mi vista y él estaba parado a unos largos pasos de mi dándome la espalda, se quedó unos segundos allí sin decir nada.

—¿Que ocurre Claude?— Victoria se giró y le hablo con un tono arrogante.  
—Nada mi señorita.— El pelinegro se acomodó sus lentes con elegancia y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Escuche sus pasos alejarse casa vez, sentí que me tocaron el hombro y yo di un salto del susto.  
—¿Qué te pasa? Estas pálida.— Me gire y Gennedi me toco la cara con algo de preocupación.  
—No sé yo... Pero alguien te estaba echando el ojo en el ascensor.— Jisselle apareció detrás de la pelinegra y me miro alzando una ceja.

—N-No digas esas cosas.— dije agitando mis brazos de un lado al otro.  
—Y ese alguien es el Acomp de Victoria.— Se escondió en la espalda de Gennedi al terminar de hablar y asomo su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.  
—Es cierto... Claude no te quitaba los ojos de encima.— Len salió detrás de la espalda de Jisselle y reposo sus manos en los hombros de ella.  
—Si, era como si te comiera con la mirada.— Arleth asomo su cabeza por el hombro de Len y ahora todos estaban uno detrás del otro mirándome con picardía.  
—Sus — Susurró Gennedi.  
—Ojos— murmulló Jisselle.  
—En— le siguió Len  
—Ti— Arleth termino de hablar y me guiño el ojo.  
—Sus ojos en ti— Gritaron todos al unísono.

—S-se nos hace tarde— Me gire y comencé a caminar hacia el aula de clases. Ellos caminaron detrás de mi susurrando cosas como que "si no me convertiría en una chica asesina y mataría a todos los que me molestarán o que si de un momento a otro sacara mi motosierra gigante y los cortaría en pedazos por hacer un chista tan malo".

Llegamos al aula de clases y me sorprendí cuando vi entrar a los tutores de Gennedi y Jisselle.  
Len y Arleth se sentaron detrás de ellas, así que quedaron diagonal mío, la clase estaba más llena que la vez anterior.

—¿Que paso?— Pregunte al aire, mirando todo el salón.  
—¿Que de qué?— Jisselle me pregunto al verme así.  
—Que de Queso.— Len respondió y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.  
—No ya... Isabella nosotros también tenemos sus mismas clases. Por eso somos sus Acomp.— Arleth me habló pacíficamente.  
—¿Mismas clases?— Pregunté. Yo creía que las clases solo eran de los estudiantes.  
—Sí. Es que necesitamos saber que temas les están dando para sus clases, si entienden o no... Sus tareas, las anotaciones para practicarlo y reforzar ese tema después. Somos sus tutores después de todo.— Len se inclinó un poco para hablarme.  
—Eso lo explica todo.— Miré a Gennedi y a Jisselle  
—Ahh si... Isabella si quieres saber el nombre de tu Acomp tienes que ir allá atrás y ver la pantalla donde están cada estudiante y su tutor.— La pelinegra me señalo al otro extremo de la clase, allá había un tipo de televisión plana pegada a la pared y una lista.  
—Creo que iré a revisar.— Me levante caminando hacia la parte trasera de la clase, sentía como si todos me miraban raro, llegué al frente de la pantalla y un flash me dejo unos minutos sin vista.  
—Escaneo finalizado. Estudiante número 1002. Isabella Russell.  
Clase A. Becada. Edad: 16  
Acomp: Ai Mikaze —Una foto mía salió en la pantalla y todos mis datos. Me sorprendí al ver que mi Acomp no tenía una foto, no tenía nada en su perfil, ahora solo sabía su nombre.  
Trate de salir de esa página, pero no sabía dónde, mire para los extremos de la pantalla y no había nada.  
—Cerrar Perfil.— Escuche una voz detrás de mi oído que me hizo erizar. Esa voz la reconocía, la había escuchado hace minutos y era de... El Acomp de Victoria.  
Me quede estática al sentir su respiración en mi oído, paso su musculoso brazo sobre mi hombro para ponerla en la pantalla. Yo estaba de espaldas a él, podía ver su mano en el monitor, pero no lo podía utilizar bien por sus blancos guantes. Así que pasó su otro brazo en mi otro hombro —Ahora parecía que me abrazaba— y con ayuda de su mano delante de mi comenzó a sacarse los guantes con delicadeza. Sentí sus pectorales es mi espalda, estaba muy cerca de mi, su respiración ahora se sentía en la coronilla de mi cabello.  
Me puse roja como un tomate, nadie nunca estuvo tan cerca de mi como él lo estaba ahora. Escribió el nombre y apellido de Victoria en la pantalla, coloco una clave y accedió a otra página. Era casi lo mismo decia "Estudiante 2112 Victoria Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. Clase "A". Transferida. Edad: 16  
Acomp: Claude Faustus. Edad:23 Altura: 1,78. Código: 12

Sentí como deslizó su barbilla por mi cabello hasta llegar a mi oreja, se detuvo unos segundos allí, luego acerco su boca a mi oído y susurro con su voz varonil "Cerrar" mientras depositaba un beso silencioso en mi oreja.  
Mis piernas flaquearon, sentí una corriente bajar desde mi cabeza hasta las piernas. Mi corazón no paraba de palpitar y estaba más roja que un tomate.  
Junté mis manos en el pecho y cerré los ojos tratando de olvidar todo eso. Me gire y comencé a caminar torpemente tratando de no ver a nadie.  
Llegué a mi asiento, me tire en él y baje mi cabeza. Jisselle y Gennedi se levantaron para ir a verme, preguntándome que me pasaba yo seguía estática en mi asiento.  
Len se levantó e hizo una seña rara a Jisselle y dijo algo entre dientes que no entendí. Escuche una risa pícara de parte de ella.  
—No me digas... Claude Faustus— Jisselle se acercó a mí un poco y yo la mire asustada.  
—T-T-Te e-quivocas.— Le grité con algo de timidez.  
—Isabella Russell no vas a negar que estas roja por Claude.— Gennedi colocó una mano en mi pupitre con fuerza.  
Arleth y Len aparecieron detrás de ellas.  
—Nos las llevamos.— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras las tomaban por la cintura y las sentaban en sus puestos.

—No se vuelvan a parar.— Les advirtieron y ellas quedaron con un puchero en la cara. Arleth y Len se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y todo quedo tranquilo de nuevo.  
Gire mi cara hacia los dos lados y podía verlas con una sonrisa pícara en la cara.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Ringo de nuevo. Saludó, se miró y soltó un suspiro.  
Camino hacia donde yo estaba y me dijo:  
—Bella... Hazme un favorzote.— Yo asentí con la cabeza.  
— En la sala de profesores, deje una carpeta Rosa que está en un escritorio que dice mi nombre. ¿Me la puedes traer?— Le respondí con un rápido "ok" y salí de la clase.

Camine por los pasillos cuando me invadió una duda.  
"¿Dónde está la sala de profesores?  
Quise matarme en ese momento. Baje con rapidez las escaleras mientras miraba un gran ventanal, tapado por los lados con una inmensa cortina roja.  
Estaba mirando el patio cuando me tropecé con algo y sentí que algunas cosas cayeron en el suelo y yo incluyéndome.  
Abrí mis ojos y vi a un chico de cabellos oscuros cogiéndose la frente y hojas regadas por todo el piso.  
Me levante de inmediato y comencé a recoger las hojas que estaban en el suelo. Lo mire de nuevo y tenia unos hermosos ojos color carmesí, su piel pálida iba muy bien con la textura de su negro cabello.  
—D-Disculpe.— puse todas las hojas en la carpeta y me levante.  
—No se preocupe, fui yo el que andaba distraído.— Él se levantó y cogió la carpeta en sus manos.  
—De ninguna manera... Yo estaba mirando el ventanal y no me di cuenta quien venía delante de mi.— Bajé la mirada.  
—Despreocúpese. Soy Sebastián Michaelis. — Sonrió tiernamente.  
—Isabella Russell— Dije mientras inclinaba mi cabeza un poco.  
Él se acercó a mí, tomo mi mano y la beso con rapidez.  
—Un placer My... Lady...— Habló con una voz seductora.  
—Gracias— lo miré con curiosidad. —mmm... Tengo que ir a la sala de profesores discu...— El me interrumpió soltando mi mano y dijo:  
—Oh... No... No se preocupe... También voy a la sala de profesores.— El comenzó a caminar y yo camine detrás de el con rapidez. Caminamos al final del pasillo donde estaba el ascensor. Subimos, lo mire, me sonrió un poco y apretó unos números con rapidez. Cuando el ascensor de detuvo, una gran luz iluminó mis ojos, era un lugar solo de paredes de vidrio, donde se podía ver los verdosos árboles, un piso naranja, unas cuantas puertas y libreros realmente gigantes. Algo se chocó con mi pie y era un pequeño robot recogiendo unos papeles del piso, parecía un huevito con unos grandes ojos negros que tenía una succionador por debajo y con eso recogía el polvo o papeles.  
—Por aquí.— Miré a Sebastián y vi que estaba entrando a una de esas puertas.  
Entre y observe como el revisaba una carpeta amarilla con determinación, para pasar el tiempo comencé a ver todo lo que tenía en su escritorio. El pelinegro estaba tan metido en esos papeles que me apeno molestarlo y me senté en su escritorio viendo un gatito con un pequeño cuerpo movía de un lado para otro su cabeza muy proporcionada.  
Puse mi vista en un cartel que había en la superficie de la mesa.  
"Mr. Michaelis"...  
Me pegue con mi propia mano la frente... Él nunca me dijo que era un profesor, aunque me sentía estúpida, lo había visto entrar a la sala de profesores con total libertad... Además ¡hice tropezar a un profesor!... Tome el cartel en mis manos y lo mire.  
—Sí, soy profesor de Literatura.— Habló el, mirándome con sus brillantes ojos carmesí.

—Ehh... B-¡Bueno me tengo que ir!...— Me levanté del asiento y caminé con rapidez hasta la puerta.

—Disculpe, Emm... Gracias— Dije cuando le daba un último vistazo a la sala.

Camine por toda esa sala y encontré una puerta que decía "Tsukimiya Ringo" me alivie, entre y allí estaba la dichosa carpeta. Todo lo hice rápido, camine hasta el ascensor y oprimí el botón del 2do piso. Rezaba porque alguien no detuviera el ascensor por medio camino.  
Llegué al segundo piso y comencé a caminar con mucha rapidez, me sentía como el conejo de Alicia, raro ¿no?... Pase de nuevo por la gran ventana pero esta vez no gire mí vista ni un segundo, tengo esa suerte de chocarme con algo o alguien.  
Llegue a la puerta de mi clase y se abrieron como siempre.  
Cuando observe con quien estaba hablando con Ringo casi caigo para atrás.  
—Hola.— Dijo un pelinegro mirándome con sus ojos de color carmesí.

¿Pero qué?... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué el profesor Michaelis ya estaba es en aula? ¡Acaso es un demonio que puede hacer cualquier tipo de cosas imposibles! No... Ósea que estupidez, un demonio, ¿quién se lo creería?  
Un demonio profesor, seguro que para eso también ha de haber demonios cocineros, chef, mayordomos... Creo que ya estoy delirando, debería ser más realista.  
Mmm... ¿Cuál era el problema?  
Ahhh sí. ¿Qué tipo de tele transportación usa el profesor?

— ¿Hola?— Dije en voz baja mientras avanzaba por la clase.  
—Se ha tardado un poco en llegar MadameMosielle— Dijo El profesor mientras me miraba caminar.  
—Jeje... Si... Claro.— Llegué hasta la Miss Ringo y le entregue la carpeta.  
—Gracias pu~.— Me dijo entretanto se giraba mirando sus otros papeles.

— Russell Isabella— Me llamo el profesor Sebastián en bajo.  
— ¿Hmm?— Lo mire con curiosidad.

—B-Bue-Buenos Dias— Habló alguien detrás del profesor Sebastián, era la voz de una chica. Una gran cabellera morada resalto entre nosotros.  
—¿Victoria?— Me sorprendí al verla muy roja y tartamudeando.  
—Buenos días Valliere — La voz de profesor Sebastián cambio por completo, ahora su voz parecía mas seria, más como un verdadero trato de un profesor a una alumna.  
— ¿Con usted nos toca clase hoy?— Preguntó ella mirando al piso.  
—No— El respondió de inmediato.  
Ella asintió con su cabeza y camino con pesadez hacia su puesto.  
El profesor se giró, camino hacia la puerta y salió. Cuando las puertas se cerraban agitó su mano y me guiñó su ojo derecho. Sentí que algo se reposaba en mi espalda.  
—Eres tan pequeña... ¡Que tierna!— Dijo Ringo mientras se soltaba de mí.  
—Ehhh... Quizás sea porque usted es más alta que yo.— Las campanas sonaron y Miss Ringo comenzó a buscar apresurada entre sus papeles.  
—¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya es muy tarde! — Tengo que entregar esto. Saco unas hojas de un cajón en el escritorio.  
—Russell Ayúdame repartiendo esto.— Ni siquiera respondí y en mis manos ya estaban unas cartillas.  
Comencé puesto por puesto entregando esos papeles. Llegué donde Victoria y me arranchó la cartilla con algo de furia. Detrás de ella estaba Claude, trate de no mirarlo y entregarle inmediatamente lo que estaba repartiendo pero el cogió mi mano y la estrecho entre las suyas. Quite mi mano con rapidez, deje el papel en su pupitre y seguí haciendo lo que me mandaron. ¿Por qué siempre me pongo roja cuando el me toca?... Yo había entregado ya a la mayoría de filas, pero ya no tenía más cartillas. Mire a Ringo y ya estaba entregando la última.  
Me fui a sentar y encima de mi pupitre estaba una, no le había prestado atención a lo que decir cuando las entregue pero me dispuse a leer.  
Se trataba sobre la Institución y como funciona, sobre sus estudiantes, profesores y la Competencia de música.

—Bueno Chicos. Se me hizo tarde, tengo que ir a entregar esto.— Miss Ringo cogió sus cosas y salió con prisa de la clase.  
En el instante que la puerta se cerró, sentí que alguien me apretaba más contra la silla para poder sentarse y otro peso en mi pupitre.  
Si eran ellas dos.  
—Hola de nuevo.— Gritaron a la vez.  
Una gotita de agua rodo por mi sien.  
—Sabes, creo que tienes ese no sé qué para caerle bien a las personas.— Gennedi me dijo mientras me empujaba de lado con su cadera para sentarse bien.  
—Es cierto mira te llevas muy bien con los profesores.— Jisselle cruzó sus piernas delicadamente.  
—Las dos estamos de acuerdo en que..— Las puertas se abrieron y entro un hombre, muy alto, su cabello era de color naranja, sus ojos de color ámbar, su cuerpo era musculoso pero aun así no perdía su glamour vestido de manera formal.  
—Buenos Días— Las puertas se cerraron y todos pusieron su mirada en él.  
—Yo soy Hyuga Ryuya. Su Entrenador—  
Bueno yo no soy mala en los deportes, digo hice ballet... Aunque no va a ser lo mismo.  
—Tengo 2 Horas con ustedes, será suficiente para ir allá. Bueno recojan sus cosas vamos a bajar al gimnasio.—  
Baje con Jisselle, Gennedi y los chicos, pero bajamos por las escaleras ya que el profesor dijo que subir y bajar escaleras ya era un trabajo físico, pero sigo creyendo que era porque no alcanzábamos en el ascensor.  
El gimnasio era gigante, pero solo tenía cancha de Tenis y básquet. Nos indicó sobre los vestidores, las duchas y todo eso. Luego pasamos por las verdaderas canchas, eran unas supercanchas para jugar futbol o trotar. También nos indicó sobre como haremos los deportes y repetía una y otra vez "Calificaré Individual". Seguíamos caminando, ya había pasado bastante tiempo, el profesor Hyuga se toma su tiempo para explicar todo. Después fuimos a la piscina, era una piscina olímpica, su tamaño era enorme, también como el gimnasio tenía su propio vestidor y duchas. De una manera muy seria el profesor hablo sobre las disposiciones que tenía, como:  
No hay que gritarle al profesor.  
Hacer los ejercicios cuando él los diga.  
Si se daña algún objeto de allí, no solo se pagara, también se llevaran un severo castigo y cosas así.  
Después de todo eso las 2 horas con él se habían terminado, creo que nos llevó más tiempo caminar por todo el Instituto y escuchar al profesor hablar.

Subimos de nuevo a la clase y Miss Ringo ya estaba allí. Nos sentamos y todos comenzamos a hablar. Len y Arleth estaban en el piso conversando conmigo y las chicas. Hablábamos de que iríamos al cine y que los fines de semana iríamos a comprar ropa... sobre las famosas "Pijamadas" quedamos en hacer una el sábado, pero apenas estamos lunes. La hora se pasó rápido y ya era tarde, ya era la hora de salida.  
Camine al ascensor con las 4 personas que serían mis nuevos mejores amigos. Me despedí de ellas en el ascensor ya que se quedaron en biblioteca. Yo estaba exhausta, me dolían las piernas, mis ojos me pesaban un montón. Llegué a mi habitación con la SDI card, me saque la ropa, solo quede en ropa interior y la blusa blanca que tenía... El sueño me consumía, abrí las cortinas con el control y pude ver que el cielo se oscurecía lentamente.  
Este día ha sido un día con demasiadas impresiones, caídas, risas, amigos, profesores, enemigos, lo peor fue cuando me perdí, conocí personas que no creía haber conocido aunque no puedo decir que me arrepiento de haber venido a estudiar aquí, en realidad me gusto...  
Luna, Mamá, Papá...Desde ahora comienza mi nueva vida en el Instituto Hearlight. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente y caí en un profundo sueño.

.

.

_**Holis XD este es nuevo fic XD hay chicos de todos los animes XD (los mas guapos 7u7) XD espero que les guste XD no me animaba a subirlo pero baaa XD si te gusto deja un review XD :* se pondra interesante XD yo lo se XD **_

_***pu: Ringo siempre lo dice XD**_

_***Angelina durless, Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, : kuroshitsuji **_

_**Isabella Russell, Gennedi, Jiselle, Señores Smith: mi creacion (*o*)/**_

_**Ringo, Hyuga, Syo, Natsuki, Ittoki, Ren, Masato, Ichinose: Uta no prince sama**_

_**Victoria (la saque de kanzaki anime: Aikatsu)**_

_**Len: Vocaloid**_

_**Arlet: Shingeki no kyojin **_

_**y otros personajes que se me pasen XD **_

_**(se despide de la manita) **_


End file.
